


It's time I repaid you for your services Roman...

by KingMadness



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMadness/pseuds/KingMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman gets home to his apartment door wide open one day to find that his boss wants to pay him a bonus for his services to her operation... (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time I repaid you for your services Roman...

**Author's Note:**

> This is one scene from a book I've been writing in Romans perspective called "Life of an Antagonist". This scene is about the physical relationship between Roman and Cinder, and although it was written to be tasteful I haven't left much to the imagination! If you're interested in reading the whole book so far (this is the only sexual scene from it currently), then please let me know! The book features the White Fang and other antagonists from the show. Credit to rooster teeth for characters and no disrespect towards Monty!

“What the- sigh How the fuck did you get in here?!” I stammered angrily at the beautiful woman in her early twenties, eyeing me up seductively as she slowly got to her feet from the stall in my kitchen. I don't know how she got in my apartment as I live alone, but she seemed to of got in here while I was at the store. Slowly, she began to walk towards me, her black stilettos drumming onto the polished floor, making a tapping sound as each foot hit the floor which grew in volume as she got closer towards me. I crossed my arms and looked away in a huff.

“Oh Roman,” she began in her usual slow, husky tone, “I’ve had a copy of your key for weeks, in case of…” She looked me up and down, checking me out with her amber eyes while biting her crimson lip to the side.”...emergency.” She finished looking up into my eyes as I tried not to make too much eye contact or go red in the face. “You see, you’ve worked really hard for me these last few weeks, and you’ve done a really good job…” she continued, slowly walking around my apartment, her heels clicking on the floor. “so it’s time I-” She turned round in the middle of the short corridor and looked me in the eyes, her body still turned towards the door. “Repaid you.”

I swallowed the rock in my throat while looking at her in bewilderment and confusion. I began to feel my hair sticking to my face with sweat. “How… much” I asked, my voice wobbling more than I expected it to. She laughed and began walking slowly back towards me with a confident, seductive stride. “Oh Roman” she giggled huskily, looking to the floor on her right and shaking her head whilst smiling and biting her lip. It took my breath away and I couldn't help but feel my heart skip and my eyes light up. Weird, huh?! “...this isn’t about money!” she continued giggling.

She finally approached me and placed a hand on my face. Her eyes looked my body up and down as I stood there awkwardly yet eagerly to what she was going to say. “You’ve done me a favour, so I’m going to do you a few favours in return!” I was shocked. Almost mortified by what she’s told me. I pushed her hand off of the side of my face and stood back looking at her like she was crazy.

“You what?!” I exclaimed. “Honey, if you want to do me a few favours you can sort out my car by kitting it out with some winter tyres and fix this fucking coffee machine!” I laughed glaring at the broken cappuccino button. I heard her walking up to me again and she leaned over me on the side, pushing the hair out of my face. “Come on Roman, we both know what you want. I can see it in your eyes!” She began wandering around the kitchen “You’re always so frustrated, and as a single guy at your age I can see why! I see the way you look at me you know, as well as the bulge in your-” she began, her eyes wandering down my body to my crotch.

“Yes, well…” I began, stammering as she smirked and I placed my hands over between my legs. “Guys just get a little...curious! You know…” I blabbed with a slight chuckle as I looked around nervously, trying to find some way out of this situation. She walked back up to me and leaned into me closer than before, letting her whole body rest upon mine which was stiffly and awkwardly trying to stay upright on the side as my face leaned sideways and looked back at her as if I was trying to get away. I finally looked back into her bright yet mysterious eyes and she lifted her right eyebrow at me. “You can’t run forever Roman, I know you want me.”

Then it was as if by some kind or sorcery or magic she leaned in further and I sat up as our lips locked into each other and I grabbed her waist at embrace. With every movement we pulled each other close and I could feel her warm breath on my face. She parted from me as she took off my hat. We went back to passionately making out and began to grope each other. With everything she did to me I followed her lead and did the same to her as a concept of approval.

Before I knew it we were on my bed and she was on top of me as I laid down, looking up at her hair dangling in my face. Arrogantly, I began “Well you must want it as badly as I apparently do! Don’t cower, it’s common. As a professional sweetheart, I get it all the ti-” She began kissing me again, this time her tongue halfway down my throat. I grabbed her hair and pulled her closer in awe of what she was doing and how it felt. Her hands tried to find the edge of my T shirt, so I did her the favor and pulled the fabric over my head as she ripped it out of my hands and threw it to the side of the bed and began practically started eating my face again. I found the edge of her dress and pulled it over her head. She sat up and put her arms in the air in response. Once I pulled off the fabric and dumped it carefully on top of my own shirt, I looked back at her body- slim, pale and hourglass with toned lines on her stomach and a back lace bra which held her C cups. She went back to kissing me, running her hands down my chest and towards my belt. Oh shit, here we go!

I’d practically been a secondary virgin for about 4 years now. It wasn't exactly my choice, it’s just I had a lot of work to do and I was locked up. I mean, thank god I stayed virgin there am I right?! I’m not against anything but… I don’t bat for that team exactly. Okay fine I kind of do, but we all have our secrets! What happens in the cell stays in the cell after all...

Cinder began tugging at my belt as I just about kicked my shoes off, one of them hitting the wall and making a loud, slightly awkward thump. She got on her knees and pulled my pants down as I used my right hand to ruffle my hair and my left to pull my socks off in the most desperately-trying-not-to-look-virgin style ever. After lumbering about with clothing, she finally wrapped her scarlet lips around my cock and oh. my. God. It was intense. I groaned slightly and breathed loudly, sighing then sucking air in through my teeth as she worked her magic around my junk. I looked down at her as I ran one hand through her silky black hair and used the other to grab the the bedsheets, trying to keep myself from moaning too much. She looked up at me and licked the top tentatively with her smooth tongue as I smiled shyly to the side and raised my left eyebrow at her. Her smooth hands worked my dick as I tilted my head back and groaned, and when I looked down she looked up at me with eyes too naughty to be angelic and took my length down her throat. At 7” inches, I was slightly above average, who am I kidding?! I was well above average, so it impressed me when she could take most of me into her mouth. The way she breathed onto me caused vibrations shooting down my cock making it spasm as I groaned “Ah god!” in response to her mastery skills.

I didn’t even care when she came back up to kiss me passionately on the lips, as I was just desperate to return the favour she had done for me. I put my thumbs in her lace shorts and gently tugged them down. She eventually stood up and pulled them down in front of me as I sat back watching her undress. I almost wanted to laugh as she ungracefully took the fabric off around her heel, grabbing onto the bed for balance and looking at the shoe with an annoyed look in her eye.

“Take them stupid heels off!” I laughed, “I don’t even know how you walk in them!” I expected her to get annoyed at me and walk off (which wouldn't exactly of been in my favor) but instead she just smirked and threw the shorts at me, which I chucked behind me soon after. She climbed back on top of me, lowering her hips on mine and slowly began grinding against me. I rolled her over to the left side of the bed so I was on top and kissed her with more passion. I then moved down and started kissing her neck which made her moan and dig her nails into my head through my thick orange hair. She arched her back and undid her bra, taking it off as I continued to nibble on her neck and make her breath unstably. I placed my hands on her breasts and rubbed them lightly but I knew where I really wanted to go with this right now.

My hands glided across her toned stomach to her black lace panties. The fabric was soft and light as I hooked my thumbs around the edges. I pulled them down her legs which she’d lifted up for me as I revealed her shaven pussy. Trying to hook her underwear over her shoes, I finally turned around and said “I’m taking these off!” She laughed and nodded, making some comment like “They’re giving me blisters anyway” As I tugged them off of her soft feet with red toenails. She then parted her legs as I began to eat her out; she was warm and slightly bitter. Wet and moaning in response to my tongue playing with her clit. Her hands pushed me closer towards her body as I put more pressure on her. “Oh god, yes!” I heard her moan quietly while my hands caressed her thighs and stomach. I rubbed her pussy with my hand and slipped my index finger inside of her which made her breath harder, her juices running down my hand. I put another finger inside of her, her walls tight on my hand which made her breathing heavier and her pussy wetter than before. I went back to licking her pussy then full on eating her out until she put her hand under my chin beckoning me towards her, so I rose up to be next to her. She started kissing me and began to climb on top of me.

Before I knew it, I felt a warm tightness around my shaft and I knew I was inside of her. It made her gasp in what I guess was pleasure, but being the snarky asshole that I am I couldn’t help but made the comment “What’s up sweetheart, bigger than what you’re used to?!” She glared as I smirked at my witty remark, but to my egotistic pleasure she answered “Very much so!” I held her tiny waist as she bounced on top of me. Just then I looked at her and thought to myself ‘My god, she really is beautiful.’ I mean, her body was perfect, and even the bits that weren’t ironically weren't. Pleasure was shooting through my body as she dug her nails into my stomach, I wrapped my hands round her and moved my hands to her firm yet soft behind and then up her back towards her waist again.

She then got off and laid down next to me, and I knew instantly she wanted me on her. I climbed on top of her, kissing her neck again, this time so hard it began to make a small red love bite. “Stop that! I’ll get questions at work!” she giggled. I laughed and laid on top of her, sliding in as I did so. She groaned again, shudders going down her back as I began to slowly pulse in and out of her. She placed her hands upon my back and I grabbed the duvet covers to find some kind of balance so I could get into the rhythm of things. I watched her as her amber eyes squeezed shut and she bit down on her index finger to try and keep the moans in. Her hair and breasts bounced with every thrust and I felt her juices running down my cock.

“Oh yes Roman, harder” she moaned as yet again I obliged to her command. Her walls were tightening around my shaft and I could tell she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Nails digging into my flesh, her face contorted, slightly scrunching up as the pleasure intensified. “Keep going!” she squealed, blatantly exhausted. I was tempted to say ‘Stopping wasn’t exactly my plan’ but for once I decided not to be an asshole, especially as it would make me sound a bit like a rapist. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming, but I knew I couldn't cum until she had finished, which seemed like it was soon. “Oh god yes, yes!” she cried, and just then I felt her walls tighten, heartbeat rise, breathing intensify and juices run down my balls and thighs.

I continued fucking her as she wriggled around the bed in pleasure. She was midway through orgasm and seemed hyped yet completely exhausted at the same time. I myself was now on the edge of climax, and seeing her squirm and groan was about to drive me over the edge. “Oh god, cum inside me Roman!” she demanded as I was about to lose it. And then I came- a hot flush hit my body as I lost all control, releasing my load in Cinders tight pussy, juices mixing. My dick was pulsing as my body shook and I fell on top of her, utterly exhausted.

We both lay there for a while, a hot mess, until I finally found the energy to lift myself off of her and lay next to her on the bed. The duvet covers were sprawled and creased everywhere, and take it from me- they needed washing! I wiped my face with both hands, making my sweaty fringe un-cling from my forehead. looking to my right, Cinder herself was drenched in sweat but had cooled down and become more pale than a couple of minutes ago, when she was burning red and squirming about. Her eyes were shut and she laid there catching her breath, so I took the opportunity to look her up and down- her silky hair was now ruffled, her make up slightly smudged over her perfect complexion, plump crimson lips, firm breasts, tiny waist and small hips, tight pussy and long smooth legs, shaved to perfection. She turned to lay on her front and looked round at me as she did.

“That was amazing.” she informed me and my overly inflated ego. “Well I am a pro!” I said, instantly kicking myself and wanting to take it back. She rolled her eyes and looked away from me mumbling “Well I’m sure taking it up the ass doesn't count with women…” I must admit, I was generally surprised yet impressed with her comeback. “Ok, I deserved that!” I laughed, placing my right hand on her shoulder. I was still trying to catch my breath.

She stood up, her legs slightly shaky, so she sat back down on the side of the bed. “Panties” She ordered putting her right hand out to grab them for me, so I picked them up off of the floor and placed them on her head. “Very funny Roman!” she almost laughed, putting them back on with unstable hands. It turned me on, knowing that I had made this perfect goddess of a woman cum so violently over my dick. I put my boxers back on as she wandered around my room, grabbing her clothing and dressing herself. Once she was dressed, she begin to let herself out again as I just laid back down, still tired from our deed.

“See you later then!” she said letting herself out. “Oh and Roman” Cinder added, popping her head back round the door to look at me, “I need you in tomorrow at HQ 6am sharp, understood?!” I went to look up to her but she was already walking out. “Understood!” I shouted back weakly as I heard the front door shut and her heels tap away from my apartment door. “Woopty-fucking-doo!” I sighed, shutting my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Rooster Teeth. No disrespect towards the great Monty Oum for writing this.


End file.
